


【博肖】王一博你是网购了个香熏蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！(下)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 18





	【博肖】王一博你是网购了个香熏蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！(下)

【博肖】王一博你是网购了个香熏蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！(下)  
>还是强了⚠⚠⚠ 请斟酌进入。  
>6K开往云深不知处藏书阁禁室。  
>粗体字是<香炉>原文。  
>若有雷同，纯属巧合!  
>绝对与真人无关，要骂就骂我!  
>《上篇》

**

肖战咬住下唇，点点头，然后把自己双手伸出去。

抹额饶了三圈，将身下魏婴的双手牢牢捆住，打了个死结。

抹额系紧的那瞬间肖战微微低吟了一声，好似感到一种激情。王一博见他泛着水光的视线勾搭着自己，男孩赶紧扯开自己燥热的衣襟，三两下，王一博白皙的结实胸膛和方块腹肌就赤裸裸地展示在肖战面前。  
但是让肖战倒吸了一口气的不是王一博的好身材，而是他跨中里那白色高耸的巨物。

听到那声吸气，王一博十分满意。他对自己的身材可是自信满满──以前做的每个女孩都是称赞连连──如今肖战看着他的眼神，估计也是赞赏吧。

他身手拨开肖战的衣襟，雪白的制服左右垂下，整片的骨感身材透着红润，两点樱红挺立在胸口十分惹眼。然而衣服里不是他们自己的内裤，居然是古装男子的开裆裤──那种中间有个洞，一剥开就全部裸露的那种。而此刻，肖战那处已经快从开裆裤里露出来了，粉颜色的，带着水珠。

肖战发现了王一博的视线落点，看到自己那处正在高耸，羞愧地想要遮掩

他手上狂甩，奈何姑苏蓝氏的抹额材质上佳无比，任他怎么挣扎都解不开、挣不脱

＂还是不了、一博、我──＂

王一博一下压住了他的双手，长发从两侧流泄而下在肖战脸上搔痒。

＂......看着我。＂

肖战咬着唇。

＂我不强你，但是我想要你。＂

肖战眨着眼看他，带着一种疑惑。我指的是谁？你，指的又是谁？  
王一博弯下腰继续亲吻他，缓慢的、挑逗的。

＂嗯──＂

感觉王一博那小子当真不小的家伙压着自己，肖战想起原著里对冰山含光君那话儿的尺寸形容，似乎也和王一博太符合了吧？选角难道会看尺寸──

＂啊！＂

他突然惊叫一声，是因为蓝湛突然握住了他下面的某处。

肖战的脆弱之处被王一博的大手整个包裹住，那手扒开了开裆裤，冰凉的大手包裹住炙热的欲望，缓缓的、勾搭地上下撸着自己的私密处。

蓝湛整个身体已经卡进了魏婴的双腿中间，

肖战脑中都是台本和原著的文字在他脑海里环绕。

魏婴呻吟一声，低声道：＂不要……＂

＂不要......＂

王一博收了手上的力道，小心翼翼地看着肖战的表情。

＂不要吗......＂

肖战睁眼看到那双目光里的关切，他看见了王一博对他的呵护。但那一瞬间，他想要看到占有欲、看到粗暴的蓝湛。

＂不要......那么温柔...我们、排练剧本......＂

肖战眼眶内是粉红色的，他翻身抓到的剧本砸向王一博

那本书先是砸到蓝湛胸口，然后落到了魏婴大开的双腿中间，哗啦啦翻了数页，蓝湛低头一看，目光不挪动了。

△蓝湛握住魏婴膝弯，双腿打开，扒下腰带和裤子  
△手指进入  
△强行挺腰进入一阵子  
△魏婴翻身想逃走

瞄了一眼，王一博脑海里轰轰轰都是画面。

＂蓝...二哥哥.....＂

王一博快要分不清楚眼前的是肖战还是魏婴了。但是他不犹豫，因为他拿到了剧本，按着剧本来。  
他握住了肖战的膝湾，打开了他的双腿并扒下腰带和裤子，一扯就飞了个大老远去。

＂蓝湛──＂

王一博瞧着肖战喊了那声嗲气，是魏婴，绝对是魏婴，现在的魏婴住在肖战的身体里。肖战的脸尽是情欲，看着王一博的眼神都是期待。王一博咽下口水，觉得有股怒气，发了狠。

＂你这演得太差了──你这魏婴根本没有恐惧、分明很期待蓝湛强奸你──＂

＂啊！！＂

蓝湛按住他双足按照那张春宫上的图解，右手径直探向两片浑圆雪白臀瓣中那一点紧闭的粉色。

王一博的纤长的手指进入了肖战的体内，感受肠壁内的滚烫和收缩。肖战因为痛楚和不是应卷起了膝头和脚趾。打死他他也不会跟王一博说，为了这场戏，他其实有在酒店里自己偷偷练习过扩张，只为做的时候可以很顺畅很舒服──但是还是他娘的很痛！

肖战下身全部光裸，由腹肌而下是线条分明的髋骨肌肉、完美的男性象征、然后俩大长腿光裸着，还各自套了一只小白袜。王一博手指进入肖战的同时，把他一只大长腿搁到自己肩头。

＂痛吗？＂

肖战咬着唇，摇摇头，一桌散落的头发跟着晃动。扭动的下身，却拱起了上身。看着主动的肖战，王一博总觉得胸口一股不顺畅的气。

＂看来你是期待更多是吗？＂

从一指食指再加上中指，并且来回捣弄，修剪过的指甲尖轻轻刮着柔软的敏感处。他看着肖战双手被缚，散乱的一桌长发，一脸从青微痛楚到欢愉的表情，感觉又满足又期待更多。王一博就觉得一股狠劲，收了手指，一手压住肖战的双手，另一手撇开自己的裤裆，把那又长又白的东西直直插入肖战体内

＂啊啊啊───！＂

书案边的魏婴喉间逸出了一声带着哭腔的长吟。

进入肖战体内的第一瞬间，王一博觉得自己脑袋炸了。那种紧紧被包覆的感觉，前所未有的舒适度让他感觉自己从来没有活过似地。要不是他平时没少给自己练习，不然这插进去自己就怕要马上射出来。

他睁眼看着身下的肖战，双手高举被绑在自己头顶一身雪白袍子大开，那美丽的人儿绷紧了身体和表情，正闭着眼仰头感受被侵犯的痛楚。趁着肖战还在回神的此刻，王一博享受插在肖战体内的舒适感，低头亲吻他的嘴、他的颈、他的锁骨、还有轻轻舔舐了一下肖战胸口的两粒凸起。  
王一博知道他应该痛，他亲的很柔，希望肖战能舒服一些。

＂啊...啊......＂

听着肖战呻吟，王一博在他体内的东西部自觉抖动了一下，并看到肖战的炙热又慢慢昂首，王一博握住它，慢慢滑动。

＂啊、啊──＂

突然他在肖战体内感觉一股热流，低头一看，估计扩张不完全，磨破却像初次落红。

＂哥、你、流血了......＂

王一博把自已往外抽，看到一丝丝血红跟着泊泊流出，吓得有些心疼。但没想到肖战居然用腿夹住了他的腰，连穴口都可一收，让王一博低吼了一声。

＂继续、蓝湛──狠一点──强硬一点──＂

王一博一愣，肖战眼里是情欲、是红色的。为什么看着他喊的是蓝湛？为什么他要在肖战口中听到蓝忘机的名子？现在肏他的不是他王一博吗？

＂蓝二哥哥、蓝二哥哥──＂

肖战眼神有些涣散，似乎被情欲冲昏了头。  
肖战！你要蓝二强你，我就给你蓝二！

王一博把刚拔出来一些的家伙又重新顶回去，啪的一声老大不小的撞击回荡在偌大无人的蓝家禁室里。肖战啊的一声又仰起了头，一副痛楚又享受的模样让王一博看了十分不是滋味。

＂啊──＂

他抱起肖战两只腿在胸前，膝窝处打折挂在王一博胸口，随着王一博强而有力的腰摆动时上下左右晃动，像两着小弹簧。

他躺在一地散乱的书卷中，双腕被紧缚，无力地被固定在头上，红色的发带早不知落哪儿去了。黑发散乱，微瞌眸子，泪眼朦胧，将泣不泣。蓝湛压着他顶弄一阵，

肖战躺在矮桌上，王一博则是跪在地上撇开了腿把跨下的东西往前顶，他抱着那双大长腿在胸前也不是特别好施力，但是想想这角度姿势就够让他脑里一团热的。两人穿着姑苏的听学制服，如剧本里十五六岁的少年一样，在书香气息的藏书阁内初尝禁果，而且还是闷骚冷酷的蓝忘机在自己梦境里强奸他幼学时的同窗──你大爷的，肖战可是他王一博的人，你个什么破飞机也敢搞我的男人？

＂啊嗯──＂

看着肖战满身通红躺在那抽动，甩着头、挣着手的模样也太娇太骚。因为一次次的撞击而整个身体都在颤抖，每顶一下躺在那的人儿就哼唧一声，他宁可相信这是魏婴不是肖战，但是他也分不清楚了。  
王一博站起身，抱着那双腿搭在了手臂上，他再俯下身把肖战的腰肢被折成一个柔软的弧度，让肖战正好透过泪眼模糊的视线，看见了自己双股之间的情形。然后王一博拔了出来，可以看到尖端上都是白色液体和摩擦时打出来的泡沫。

＂看到了吗？＂

王一博哑着声问他，肖战抬头看了他一眼，又看向那沾了粉红色泡沫的巨大的东西，还有自己被撇开腿的私密处。 

那原先干干净净的一个粉红小点，现在已被蓝湛的性器磨成了烂熟的深红色，边缘肿得可怜。那根长而硬烫的凶器仍在里面反复摩擦进出，乳色的白浊、细细的殷红鲜血，还有一点不明的透明汁液，搅得两人结合之处一塌糊涂。而前方他自己的性器竟微微抬起了头，前端也吐着一点白浊。

找好角度狠狠向下一插，整根末底。

＂啊！！！！＂

那一瞬间，肖战当真十分害怕，因为他身上的人发了狠地正在占有自己──他抬头看着身上的人──王一博瞇着眼，额上都是汗水，低落在自己脸上时十分滚烫，他正猛力地摆着腰往自己身体里刺，一个又一个的猛烈撞击，感觉自己的脏器挤成一团。似乎这刺激的每一律动只剩快感占据了王一博的思绪。那双眼里似乎只剩野兽的本能。

见此惨状，魏婴惊得呆了。过了好一阵，他不知哪来的力气，突然奋力挣扎，挣脱了蓝湛翻了个身，膝行着往前爬，想要逃开。

肖战找到个机会推开王一博，往散落一地的纸张上爬行。

＂不要……＂

但肖战被王一博年轻又精实的日了好一阵子，早已腿软无力，在文墨纸张堆里爬了几步就跪倒在地，颤抖着大腿顶着两团雪白的臀部高举，后穴里泊泊流出交合的液体和血丝，还有上上下下青色的指印，看着怵目惊心。

他半边脸和身体部贴在地上，语无伦次地道：＂饶、饶命、饶命……蓝湛蓝二公子，饶命啊……＂

原本看见肖战害怕的样子差一点心软的王一博又听到那个他不想听的名子，啪的一声在那结实有弹性的臀部上打红了一个印子。

＂啊──嗯嗯！！＂

没想到这一掌，却十分刺激的把肖战打到高潮。他跪趴在那，捆绑的双手抵在地上，分开跪着白皙大腿不自觉地抽蓄，中心垂落的欲望将激情尽数撒出。感受着高潮余韵的肖战既疼痛又羞耻，小小声地呜咽啜泣，十分可怜。

这几声啜泣让王一博回过神。

＂......战哥......战哥！没、没事吧？＂

肖战听闻，微微回头看到一脸惊慌的王一博，哭得更大声了。

＂一博......一博......呜呜......＂

＂对不起、对不起、我......＂

王一博给了自己一巴掌，赶紧用自己的衣袍把肖战大腿上的污痕擦拭干净。他一面说着对不起，一面轻轻抱起凌乱不堪的肖战到自己怀中。王一博让他坐在自己怀中，解开了已把他手上勒出黑青印子的抹额，将手腕举在嘴前亲了亲。

＂一博……我疼……＂

眼前的肖战虽然喊他名子，但是撒娇的模样还像是个玩世不恭的魏无羡。王一博亲了亲他，把他抱得更紧了。

＂当然疼，蓝二就是个渣男！＂

他亲吻肖战手腕、手背的动作轻柔，充满爱怜。肖战红了脸，看着王一博的每一个动作。

＂一博……你……喜欢我吗？＂

王一博一愣，抬头看见一脸脸红羞涩的肖战。

＂废话！我们都交往这么久了，你现在问我这什么问题？＂

＂什、什么？我们哪有交往！你、做梦吧──＂

＂咦？我、我们没有吗？＂

肖战坐在他身上，位置略高，摸着王一博的长发，拨开浏海，手尖摸过那白皙肌肤。

＂所以……你、喜欢我吗？＂

王一博抬头看着他。

＂嗯。战哥，我爱你。＂

肖战破涕为笑。

＂你说，弟弟爱你，是真的吗？＂

王一博想起自己在百凤山上的玩笑一言，当时没多想就直接出口，才知道，他从不犹豫。

＂战哥，弟弟爱你。＂

肖战看着他，眼眶红润。他习惯性地拨开自己的长刘海到耳后，低头亲吻那个男孩──感受心心相惜在唇舌软磨之间蔓延。两人衣衫不整的抱在一起，都忘了光裸的下半身继续交缠，且男性与男性的欲望互相摩擦下，又有了新的激情火花。

＂嗯──崽崽──＂

听肖战这么呼喊他，王一博十分开心，又把他抱得更紧了。

＂战哥......让我再进去......＂

感觉王一博那个没有发泄的家伙在自己大腿上蹭着，随着刚才自己的液体，十分黏腻。肖战瞧着王一博哀求的眼神，点点头，抖着无力的腿坐跨坐上那根欲望──滑嫩地顺势而下，再次直末到底。

＂啊.....＂

肖战仰头欢愉，双手扯紧了王一博的肩膀和脖子，把胸口的樱红送进王一博口中，得他安抚。  
王一博一边舔舐，一边用结实的臂膀将肖战臀部抬起再放下，听着肖战口中出现舒畅的呻吟，男孩继续他轻柔又磨人的进入过程。

＂哥......你好烫，你里头湿湿软软的，好舒服......＂

＂嗯──一博、你、小朋友怎么这么能说羞耻话.....＂

王一博笑了，轻柔肖战小而有弹性的臀部。

＂比蓝二那闷骚机好吧？觉得战哥可爱、想要肏你、当然要说一些让你舒服的话.....＂

＂嗯啊、＂

将肖战皱眉、张口吐着小舌的舒服模样尽收眼中，王一博觉得自己胀地痛。他亲着肖战的胸间肋骨。

＂战哥、我可以用力了吗？我想射在你里面.....＂

＂啊──＂

肖战又高潮了，这次的浊白喷洒在王一博的腹肌上。估计这来回被蓝湛暴力相待、被王一博激情言语相激，使肖战的身体格外敏感，第二次已经喷程不远，但也足够性感。  
王一博再也忍不住，抱紧了他的身体开始上顶冲刺。

此刻蓝忘机的双手正托着魏无羡的臀部，同时大力揉捏，分毫不控制自己的力道，在那两片浑回饱满的臀瓣上留下青青紫紫的手印，再低头含住魏无羡左胸口的一点嫣红，齿间轻轻撕咬。魏无羡股间正吞吞吐吐着他的阳具，湿淋淋的紫红长物在幽深的臀缝里时隐时现，快活得头皮发麻。

一次次的撞击虽然激情但是并不暴力，肖战可以感受到每一刻顶进自己体内的喜悦。一阵又一阵的肉体碰撞与水声拍打，十分情色。他低头见王一博望着他，好看的大男孩因为激情而红透了脸，感觉在自己身体上得到许多愉悦。

｢啊......一博……一博……你……太深了……不要都进来……嗯嗯──我的肚子疼……＂

＂那是因为我长......战哥你放松......＂

王一博给抱着的姿势调整了一下，再次一顶，顶到了男生的摄护腺敏感处，肖战哇的一声，感觉到脑中花白的滋味。

＂感觉到了？＂

下身的男孩亲吻他乳尖，满意地感觉肖战又在不自觉抖动，腿中已经释放两次的东西又开始冒出液体。

＂……还要……＂

王一博坏问：＂要什么？＂

肖战捧着他脸颊一阵狂亲，小声道：＂顶上面，像刚才那样，弄我那个地方，好不好……＂

王一博瞇起眼，瞧着那对魅惑的大眼，他扪心自问，自己当时是不是就是被肖战所饰演的魏婴勾引地神魂颠倒。勾引到自己无时无刻眼神都追着这大他六岁的哥哥身上跑，勾引他没话说也得要找话说和这好看的神仙哥哥互怼，勾引他心底最深处的占有欲、保护欲、只求肖战开心快乐。

他抱着肖战平放到席子上，找到了最原始最舒适的角度，架好了肖战修长的腿在自己髋骨上，低头看着那双眼，腰身沉稳地几个起伏捅入那最舒服的点──肖战抱着他，呻吟声响彻整个书房，无限地激情回荡──  
  
＂战哥，我爱你。一直都是。＂

＂嗯──一博，我也爱你──。＂ 

汗湿淋淋的蓝湛抱着同样汗湿淋淋的魏婴，安静地躺在已被弄得皱巴巴的席子上。魏婴胸膛起伏不止，目光还有些涣散。二人相连之处还没有分离，他下体还紧紧咬着蓝湛的性器，被射入体内的精液也被堵得严严实实，一滴不漏。  
  
两人侧抱在一起，享受高潮遗韵。王一博觉得身心满足......觉得他可以听见云深不知处的鸟鸣与树林的绿色香气......

＂天哪，我怎么又梦到这个......这次居然这么真实......＂

王一博听肖战的声音如梦初醒，愣了一下，转头看向他。

＂战哥？＂

肖战也转头，看到他的眼神有些惊讶。

＂咦？＂

忽然王一博一眨眼，眼一开却是一片温柔昏暗，还有床头橘色的落地灯亮着。回神后才发现他躺在北京住所的床上，也不是什么藏书阁背景。然后眼前还是肖战的脸，跟刚才一模一样，正愣愣地看着他。  
但是俩人都是满身大汗，确实如同真枪实弹大战了一场一样。更惨的是，俩人朝自个儿裤裆里一摸，皆已泥泞不堪。

肖战眨眨眼，倒吸了一口气。

＂你、刚刚、该不会是梦到藏书阁了吧？＂

＂咦？藏书阁......是禁室.....战哥你在背台词......说是要拍摄《香炉》的剧情......＂

这是他俩在北京的住所，昨日肖战《余生》剧组杀青，当晚不停留地连夜回到北京家里与他相会。由于肖战十分疲惫，王一博让他泡了澡后就早早上床睡觉，并且拿出之前网购后一直没有使用的香熏蜡烛为肖战点上，希望有安神功效──

＂王一博你是网购了个香熏蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！＂

Fin.  
**

王一博在20191013天天向上爆料买了一个从没拿来用的香熏蜡烛。

設定:  
王一博进入了肖战最常有的羞耻梦境里。  
那就是，肖战哥哥在拍陈情令的时候看了原著小说，因为读了<香炉>过于震惊而时常梦见自己要拍摄那一段剧情───一心害怕又想要以魏婴享受被蓝二强X的过程──

王一博也没意识到是在梦里。

人作梦总是这种感觉，又真实又超现实。

肖战哥哥辛苦了，睡饱睡满足，还要顺手拍张照。

亲爱的，看过若喜欢，吱一声咩(哭泣)

舒舒


End file.
